Songs
This is a list of Pooh's Adventures songs and other Adventures series songs. List of songs: *''Hakuna Matata'' *''This is Halloween'' *''What's This?'' *''Be Our Guest'' *''Friend Like Me'' *''Sun Do Shine'' *''There are No Cats in America'' *''I Just Can't Wait to Be King'' *''Circle of Life'' *''Sky Pirates'' *''Adventure is a Wonderful Thing'' *''If We Hold On Together'' *''One Jump Ahead'' *''The Moment of Truth'' *''Eternity'' *''Let Me Be Your Wings'' *''No Fear'' *''Peaceful Valley'' *''No More Mr. Nice Guy'' *''Wild Wild West'' *''The Goonies 'R' Good Enough'' *''Way Out West'' *''Rawhide'' *''Will You Be There'' *''Childhood'' *''Forever Young'' *''The Journey'' *''Underground'' *''Tip & Dash'' *''I've Always Thought I See You Again'' *''You And Me'' *''Dance Magic Dance'' *''Chilly Down'' *''Home'' *''With You All The Way'' *''Oo-De-Lally'' *''Love'' *''The Phoney King Of England'' *''Not In Nottingham'' *''Forever And Ever'' *''Tomorrow is Another Day'' *''Someone's Waiting For You'' *''Adventure is A Wonderful Thing'' *''The Ballad of Sir Blunderbrain'' *''Love is in Bloom'' *''The Second Star to the Right'' *''You Can Fly!'' *''Following the Leader'' *''A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life'' *''The Elegant Captain Hook'' *''What Makes A Red Man Red?'' *''Your Mother And Mine'' *''The Bare Necessities'' *''I Wanna Be Like You'' *''That's What Friends Are For'' *''Colonol Hathi's March'' *''My Own Home'' *''Trust In Me'' *''The Jungle Rhythm'' *''W-I-L-D'' *''Bella Notte'' *He's a Tramp *Can You Feel The Love Tonight? *Be Prepared *Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Something There *Gaston *''The Mob Song'' *Part of Your World *Under the Sea *Kiss the Girl *''Daughters Of Triton'' *Poor Unfortunate Souls *Far Longer Than Forever *This Is My Idea *Practice, Practice, Practice *''Princesses On Parade'' *''That's What You Do For A Friend'' *''I Want The Magic Of Love Again'' *''You Gotta Love It'' *You've Got a Friend In Me *When She Loved Me *Woody's Roundup *We Belong Together *If I Didn't Have You *A Whole New World *Friend Like Me *Arabian Nights *Prince Ali *One Jump Ahead *I'll Try *To Be One Of Us *Reflection *I'll Make a Man Out Of You *True To Your Heart *Two Worlds *You'll Be in My Heart *Son of Man *Strangers Like Me *On My Way *Great Spirits *Welcome *No Way Out *Look Through My Eyes *''Someday My Prince Will Come'' *''The Silly Song'' *''With A Smile And A Song'' *''Heigh-Ho!'' *''When You Wish Upon A Star'' *''Little Wooden Head'' *''Give A Little Whistle'' *''Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee'' *''I've Got No Strings'' *''Love Is A Song'' *''Little April Showers'' *''I Bring You A Song'' *''Baby Mine'' *''Look Out For Mr. Stork'' *''Casey Jr.'' *''Pink Elephants On Parade'' *''When I See An Elephant Fly'' *''Touch the Sky'' *''Into The Open Air'' *''Learn Me Right'' *''A World Without Fences'' *''Junkyard Society Rag'' *''Welcome (Lady and the Tramp 2)'' *''I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way'' *''Always There (Lady and the Tramp 2)'' *''Down to the Sea'' *''For a Moment'' *''Here I Am'' *''You Can't Take Me'' *''This Is Where I Belong'' *''Don't Let Go'' *''Brother Under The Sun'' *''I Will Always Return'' *At the Beginning *The Prayer *Once Upon a December *Journey to The Past *''The Siamese Cat Song'' *''What Is A Baby'' *''La-La-Lou'' *''Go the Distance'' *''The Gospel Truth'' *Zero To Hero *I Won't Say I'm In Love *One Last Hope *A Star Is Born *The Bells Of Notre Dame *Topsy Turvy *Out There *God Help The Outcasts *Heaven's Light *Hellfire *A Guy Like You *The Court Of Miracles *Le Jour D'Amour *An Ordinary Miracle *I'd Stick With You *Fa la la la Fallen In Love *I'm Gonna Love You *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Cinderella (song) *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes *Sing, Sweet Nightingale *The Work Song *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo *So This Is Love *Perfectly Perfect *More Than a Dream *Anastasia's Theme *At the Ball *I Still Beliveve *Cruella De Vil (song) *Once Upon a Time in New York City *Why Should I Worry *Streets of Gold *Perfect Isn't Easy *''Good Company'' *''Best of Friends'' *''Lack of Education'' *''Appreciate the Lady'' *''The World's Greatest Criminal Mind'' *Winnie the Pooh (song) *''Up, Down, Touch the Ground'' *''Little Black Raincloud'' *''Mind Over Matter'' *''The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers'' *''Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down'' *''Hip-Hip-Poohray'' *''Chim-Chim Cher-ee'' *''Sister Suffragette'' *''The Life I Lead'' *''The Perfect Nanny'' *''A Spoonful Of Sugar'' *''Jolly Holiday'' *''Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'' *''Stay Awake'' *''I Love To Laugh'' *''Feed The Birds'' *''Fidelity Fiduciary Bank'' *''Step in Time'' *''A Man Has Dreams'' *''Let's Go Fly A Kite'' *''Somewhere Out There'' *''Dreams to Dream'' *''When Can I See You Again'' *''Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Sugar Rush'' *''The Island Song'' *''Sing Ho For The Life Of A Bear'' *''On the Good Ship Lollipop'' *''Happy Together'' *Whatever You Imagine *We're Kids for Character *Deliver Us *All I Ever Wanted *Through Heaven's Eyes *Playing With The Big Boys *The Plagues *When You Believe Category:Disney Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Hero Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Dark Songs Category:Gospel Songs